


A Peculiar Problem

by Dromaka



Category: Deep Sea Prisoner - Fandom, Mogeko, funamusea
Genre: I guess???, Sagan's Maids, also her worker, because I'm lazy, but I can't be bothered naming them, fanon names, i just wrote this because inspiration for it wouldn't leave me alone, maybe more to come??, pls be gentle, so uhhhh, the great witch is mentioned, they don't have canon names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dromaka/pseuds/Dromaka





	A Peculiar Problem

The witch was brooding. Well, not brooding exactly, since brooding implied a sense of annoyance, or anger. No, she was merely thinking. In a brooding-like manner. Her fingers were folded together, and she looked down at her work, trying to work out where she'd gone wrong. She barely registered the door opening as her maid entered, her words seeming far away.

"Mistress Sagan, I brought you some tea." She set it down gently, before collecting up the other cold, undrunk cup, placing it upon the tray and turning to leave. Just as she reached the door, she heard a voice, barely above a whisper, but it seemed to cut through all other noise. "Thank you, Celeste." The maid paused, before smiling softly to herself and continuing on, gently closing the door behind her as she went. She placed the cup next to the others in the kitchen, knowing she had time. Her Mistress never entered the kitchen anyway, and as long as she got her food and tea on time, she was usually happy. Happy enough not to punish them, at least. Still, she couldn't help but worry. Normally, her Mistress rather quite enjoyed tea, and she never let it grow cold like this. It was as if she hadn't even noticed it was there.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a sharp knock on the front door. She paused for a moment, checking she had her knife on her, before heading over, smoothing down her skirt and then opening it with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Her body blocked most of the entrance, with only the slightest bits of light escaping around her. The person at the door seemed to be another witch - smaller than Sagan, and somewhat nervous, though one could never tell with witches. She held a sealed letter in her hands, and spoke with a somewhat trembling voice, though she tried to hide it. "The Great Witch sent me, to deliver this to Sagan. Can I come in...?" 

The maid looked her over, seeming to be trying to stare her down, though in truth her thoughts were far away. A few seconds passed in silence, and then a second maid appeared at the door - a demon, with only one eye in the middle of her face, who opened the door wider and smiled a far warmer smile. "Well escort you to our Mistress now."

They took a position on either side of the small witch, and as she stepped into the house, the door closed behind her, making a sound like the lid of a coffin closing.   
They guided her through the maze of the house, which was far bigger than it had any right to be, speaking not a word between them. When they reached Sagan's office, they found the door open and walked in, guiding the near trembling witch to their Mistress.

As she heard them enter, Sagan looked up from her work, turning slowly. Her many eyes focused upon the witch, and her face didn't shift, remaining a cold, impassive mask. She took the letter from the girl's trembling hands and opened it, reading it carefully, though all the eyes in her hair remained focused on the girl. It was a summons, though no further information was given. How very, very bothersome. She stood, setting the letter onto her desk before turning to face her maids. "Thank you. You are dismissed." They bowed, before leaving, closing the door behind them as Sagan focused her attention upon the witch. "It seems that Daimajo has need of us. Shall we be off?"

The girl nodded, and Sagan guided her through the corridors, stopping before an unmarked door, seemingly no different to any of the others. She opened it, and entered an empty room, with a door on the other side. The girl followed, and the door closed behind them. Sagan opened the door on the other side and stepped out into a much smaller house - her abode in the World of Witches. She showed the girl to the front door, pausing just before she left. "Do tell XXXXX that I will be attending, won't you? I have things I need to discuss with her anyway."

As the girl summoned her broom and flew away, Sagan closed the door and smiled. She knew that that information would get out - she was counting on it. Magic was, after all, one part magic, and nine parts expectations. If people thought you could control them, then it became so much easier to do so.

Sagan turned around, her voice sharp, though there was a smile on her face. "You can come out now." Sheepishly, her maids emerged from a nearby room, and Sagan sighed softly. "Celeste, you can stay. Arcania, I need you to return. After all, I need someone to watch the house when I'm gone."

Arcania bowed, before disappearing, and Sagan turned to Celeste. "Now then, what is this really about?"


End file.
